fablefandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Garry Damrau
__TOC__ Something about the weapons Hey there GD, I wonder if you could help me. I believe that you have had prior experience of playing in Co-op in Fable III and seem to have some knowledge in this topic. I have recently played Co-op myself and find it quite fun, but there was something a little odd which I encountered and I want to ask you if you've ever had this. As we progressed through the storyline, the different weapon shops happened to open and the weapons they sell become available for purchase. An interesting development was that when I was in Co-op and my partner then later played the game on their own, the weapons in the shops had changed. Many of them seemed to be similar to mine but I think that could be because I have half of them already (you could help me confirm this theory). They had bought 2 weapons from Brightwall Blades in their single campaign then, during Co-op, the bought wepons weren't there and instead another 2 had replaced/swapped with them. Is this supposed to happen or is this a glitch in the weapon distribution system? Thanks for the help in advance, WikiaWizard 20:29, January 11, 2012 (UTC) You know, It's funny you should have also made that observation. Through much of my earlier playing using "couch co-op" as we call it, I would keep track of the weapons available at the weapon shops, mostly Brightwall Village. (Brightwall being the earliest and Bowerstone Market not available till halfway through and Aurora only near the end) When I needed a certain weapon for a different save I would go back there, with the intention of letting the guest in the host's world purchase the needed weapon, and the weapons for sale seemed to be different. I thought it was my record keeping that was at fault or just the games intention of making it more difficult to predict. After learning the gift (item/weapon/money/etc.) duplication trick I stopped keeping track and just stowed that observation away, as I cannot duplicate this progamming oddity with predictable regularity. If you are now wondering what is this gift duplication trick I mention, it is decribed somewhere in the Fable Answers section under one of the question dealing with giving someone gifts. (I can't remember the exact wording of the question but you or I could find it if it matters) I learned it from a video on Youtube. P.S.You could at least have thanked me for congratulating you on your promotion.Garry Damrau(talk) 06:55, January 14, 2012 (UTC) Ah, that's great. I too thought that it was just me that had this strange occurence happen in couch co-op. I wasn't really keeping track at first but I thought it may be benificial to the Wiki as I could put what I found in the tables for the Legendary Weapons Locations by Enodoc. It's fine that you no longer keep track, I can understand how hard it must be to predict something such as which weapons appear where in Fable III. They seemed to have made it really difficult for any of them to appear in the "right" place. I still question though, did your weapons ever change back to a "default" set? As in, after leaving the host's co-op game, did the weapons you saw during the host's single player game return in the shops? Yes, many tricks and little thing can be learnt from Youtube nowadays can't they? P.S Funnily enough, I did thank you on my talk page at Fable Answers. If you have felt that I did not then I apoligise for that and I wish to thank you now greatly for the praise and I hope that you too will be granted Rollback rights for all the work that you have done for the Wiki and sorting questions out at Fable Answers :) WikiaWizard 09:27, January 14, 2012 (UTC) Im in the chat room here in home sectionGarry Damrau(talk) 09:34, January 14, 2012 (UTC) Sorry about that E, it was I who removed that myself. I was logged off and ready to go when I did it. Would it be OK if I want to signal someone to go to the chat room to just edit the signature and time stamp on the request so the page is not cluttered with that message? What is proper Wiki protocol?Garry Damrau(talk) 06:37, January 15, 2012 (UTC) :I don't think there is a proper protocol, or rather we don't really have one. The only thing is for one user to not remove another user's messages from a talk page; but since it was you removing a small comment yourself then it's OK. If however there is a long discussion that you want removed then it's better to archive it to keep a reference of it. If I personally have something extra to add at the end of the comment, usually I just put it on the end and sign it E ~~~~~ (5 tildes rather than 4 just does the timestamp and not your signature). --Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 14:27, January 15, 2012 (UTC) Hoverbox It is done. This can be added where needed as follows: The one above was done like this: For a link, that can be done as normal to start with, then in the "text to display" you can insert the Hoverbox, like so: Which produces: It may be worth reminding me if I haven't done something I said I would do, I just found this lying around on my test space. Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 16:53, January 16, 2012 (UTC) There was no hurry. I can always find something to do, and something to learn. As you know by now I have few original ideas but I stand on the shoulders of giants.Garry Damrau(talk) http://mrdoob.com/projects/chromeexperiments/google_gravity/ As work on the upgrade guide is coming to a close I have a few questions remaining. The user who started the List of Augmentations for Fable III has been MIA since around Christmas. I wonder if he felt his efforts were not appreciated or needed and gave up. Maybe he thought his and my page were too similar and a duplication of efforts. I would like to use his page as a destination for my links. Maybe a word from an ADMIN would encourage him to continue. I am willing to help him or to take on the task if he chooses not to return. On another note, I was wondering if you thought it would be useful to add hovertext to the links of each weapon name showing the weapons Type and Grade. For example: "Rare Sword" or "Relic Pistol". Or to use this for the Level 5 base damage and put the weapon type as the displayed text for the Reward. I think just the letter "X" is too small a target to hover on and added space to put Swo,Ham,Pis,or Rif to show what type of weapon it is. Maybe this is a case of TMI. What is your opinion? E? or any ADMIN?Garry Damrau(talk) 12:51, February 4, 2012 (UTC) :I don't think there's much we can do about a user disappearing before they completed their page. If they decide not to come back, then that's up to them. The page would eventually be edited by other users anyway, so if they don't show signs of continuing soon themselves, someone else can do it. :While putting the types and grades on the chart may be a good idea, I don't think it's relevant to the idea of the Upgrade Guide. It's not a definitive list of everything about the legendary weapons, since they have their own pages for that. I agree that the X is a bit small; perhaps a different approach can be used? I'm using the space below to test this idea. :Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 21:51, February 4, 2012 (UTC) : :So if I understand you correctly, what your suggesting is to combine the Objective and Reward columns into one column and maybe call it the Red Upgrade, Blue Upgrade, and Green Upgrade column. Is that what I gather? I feel that the weapon type is useful because some players prefer certain types and we do not sort them that way here (and that's a plus because the idea is to have a comprehensive list of all the weapons) but just list them alphabetically, and since we agree on standardizing the grading terminology it would be good to start somewhere. I changed the first four with the hovertext for the weapon name and the Swo,Ham,etc. idea. Take a look and let me know what you think. P.S. How do you make this character? ••••••••••••• I don't see it on my keyboard. P.S.S. I think it's about time you made me an archive page so I can store my notes and scratchpad there and leave a page here for User talk.--Garry Damrau(talk) 07:30, February 5, 2012 (UTC) ::Yeah that was the idea. What do you think? You may be right about the weapon type being useful for people who prefer certain ones and want to see what those are. The • character is in the more + menu in the toolbar in Source mode, under Symbols (it's the 10th one), but copy & paste may be easier. (You can't get the symbols from Visual mode.) ::If you just want a page for notes and as a scratchpad, you can create a page such as User:Garry Damrau/Scratchpad, copy across anything from here you want and leave this as solely a talk page. If you do want an actual talk page archive, like this one I can do that as well. --Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 12:39, February 5, 2012 (UTC) ::Yes, Please make the archive page for me. I thought my talk was getting rather long till I saw yours but why not, I don't seem to be going anywhere soon. On another note get this... I gave a "friend" on-line a fully upgraded Scythe's Warhammer because he said he was using The Tenderizer. When he opened it and looked in the Armoury it was still upgraded. And to top that off, when I had one of my other off-line saves give me an unused replacement it became fully upgraded itself upon delivery. I'm sure he will remember me.--Garry Damrau(talk) 12:57, February 5, 2012 (UTC) :::It may also be worth keeping the colour of the links in the first column as standard link colour. This can be done either by removing the |colour= section or by setting it to A21F1F. -'E' 13:09, February 5, 2012 (UTC) That font colour# was helpful. I had estimated it to be near A02020. Pretty darn close I think. As to the problem of my editing adding duplicate catagories, I don't know what is wrong. I cut and pasted from the talk page both the first and second parts of what I had put there. It only duplicated Cats. the second time I did that. I didn't think to check, Sorry. Garry Damrau(talk) 08:15, February 7, 2012 (UTC)